The Legend of Spyro: A New Life
by Iseras
Summary: Jonathan "Iseras" Delaney encounters Spyro and Cynder when he gets sucked through a portal.Now in Spyro's world with Malefor on the loose, Jonathan must unite with the heroes and discover a secret that will change everyone's lives forever.This is my first
1. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

Deep within an underground base on Zarekeena, Jonathan was busily working on the Inter-dimensional teleporter. Reinforcements were desperately needed for his besieged army. They have beaten back wave after wave almost nonstop for 4 months. Jonathan was working so hard, he failed to hear his second-in-command approach him.

"The council would like to know how it's coming Jonathan." he said.

With a startled yell, Jonathan fell off of the platform and crashed onto the ground.

After Jonathan regained his breath (and his voice) he said, "Jesus Jake, don't scare me like that! As for your question, the gate is almost finished. All it should take is the last connection to the power coupling."

Without another word, Jake spun on his heels to report the progress to the council. With a grunt, Jonathan hefted himself back onto the platform. He continued fiddling with the wire until it finally connected. But before he could celebrate, a spark shot from the compartment and the Inter-dimensional gate activated.

With the wind screaming into the wormhole, Jonathan had no time to react before he got sucked in. A resounding boom followed as the wormhole collapsed behind him. Little did Jonathan know that his destination would change his life forever.

Spyro walked down a hall towards Cynder's room in the dragon temple. It had been 4 years since Malefor's defeat. During that time, Flame had been chosen to be the new Fire Guardian, and Spyro confessed his love to Cynder. But Spyro would soon find that his destiny would be changed forever.

With a resounding boom and crash, Jonathan was hurled out of the wormhole in mid-flight. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling of some unknown building.

"Um excuse me, could you get off of me?" an unknown voice asked. With a groan, Jonathan rolled off of the stranger, stood up, and turned around to apologize.

"Hey sor-" Jonathan froze mid-sentence when he saw who he crashed into. Standing at about chest height, was a purple dragon! He couldn't believe his eyes. Being a Carranite he sees a lot of species, but he almost never saw a dragon, despite being part dragon himself.

"What's going on out here?" Cynder asked as she emerged from her room. Jonathan just couldn't believe it. A purple dragon and now a black dragoness?

"I don't really know, Cynder. He just appeared out of nowhere." THUD. Both Spyro and Cynder look at the strange creature that just fell backwards.

To be continued…


	2. New Friends

LOS: A New Life

Chapter 2

"Where- where am I?" asked Jonathan.

"Don't fear Jonathan. You are at the Dream Plane. I have summoned you here to talk about the growing threat." replied an unknown voice.

Startled, Jonathan adopted a combat stance to protect himself from this unknown voice. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am the Chronicler and I know everything about you Jonathan. Now may I continue?"

"Only if you show yourself first." After a moment's hesitation, a blue dragon with a cape on his back and a necklace around his neck appeared out of the shadows. Content that this "Chronicler" is not going to attack him, Jonathan relaxes out of his stance.

"Very well. Now Jonathan, shortly before you arrived, a very evil dragon named Malefor escaped from the prison at the center of this planet." Jonathan gasped at the picture of Malefor and all of the deeds that he did flash before his eyes.

More pictures flashed before Jonathan's eyes as the Chronicler continued to talk about Malefor's plan and his reassembling of his army.

"Before our time expires, Jonathan, I wanted to give you this last bit of information."

"These look like the dragons I ran into." says Jonathan as he sees everything about Spyro and Cynder. But before Jonathan could ask any more questions, a blinding light filled his eyes and he awoke.

Cynder was watching the strange being sleep on Spyro's bed. Not 10 minutes before, it had fallen backwards and seemed to fall asleep right there.

"How's it going Cynder?"

Before she could give him a response it's eyes shot open.

With a groan, it raised itself up into a sitting position.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. I'm Spyro and this is Cynder."

"Hello Spyro, Cynder. My name is Iseras."

Spyro looked at Iseras quizzically.

"What are you? You aren't a dragon, cheetah, mole, or ape."

"My species is known as Carranite. But we almost look human. And I am not going into what a human looks like."

"But what gender are you?"

"Oh, I am a male. Listen Spyro, I talked to somebody called the Chronicler in my dreams."

"Wait, you saw the Chronicler?"

"Um, yes. Anyways he told me that Malefor escaped and is planning on unleashing his army across the world and I am somehow supposed to help you stop him." Isiras continued into details about what was talked about between him and the Chronicler. Spyro and Cynder's faces paled at hearing that Malefor had escaped and was planning on conquering the world.

"We need to tell the guardians about this. They need to warn the inhabitants of Warfang."

"Then let's go."

Cynder, Spyro, and Iseras left Spyro's room and walked to the Pool of Visions where the guardians were located. On the way, Iseras noticed that Spyro kept looking at Cynder.

"Never let a good thing slip away, Spyro. Trust me."

Spyro looked at Iseras with a look that betrayed deep thought. Before they knew it, The 3 of them were at the Pool of Visions.

To be Continued…


	3. Information and Mistakes

TLoS: A New Life Chapter 3

The Guardians were sitting around the Pool of Visions when the party of 3 entered. Spyro and Cynder walked up and got the Guardians attention.

"Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Flame, we have something to tell you."

"Of course Spyro, what is it?" asked Terrador in his usual baritone voice.

"Well, we met this-" began Spyro, but got interrupted by Iseras.

"Hey, I can speak for myself you know." Iseras said with an irritated voice. He then proceeded to look at the Guardians.

"You guys make me feel small." said Iseras as he looked up at the Guardians. All of a sudden a speck of light appeared in front of his face.

"What are you?" it asked.

"W-W-Well I'm a Carranite. My name is Iseras." He replied as he swatted the light away from his face.

"Sparx, it's not nice to get in our guest's face." said a very annoyed Spyro. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a pain sometimes."

"Are you like 6'5" or something, because you look really tall." questioned Cyril.

"I'm 5'8" thank you very much."

Suddenly Volteer shot an electric bolt at Iseras from point blank range. Iseras didn't have time to react before he got zapped and thrown into a wall.

A very surprised Flame asked "Why did you attack him Volteer? He is a friend!"

"He is a different version of the apes. He must be one of them!"

Iseras picked himself up off of the floor and immediately had to dodge Terrador's tail. He rolled out of the way and jumped above Cyril's ice beam, flipped midair and landed on Cyril's back. Cyril roared and tried to get Iseras off of his back, but Iseras stayed on. He formed a fist and punched Cyril right in the temple. Cyril immediately topples over and falls to the floor, unconscious. Iseras then slid under Volteer's electric attack and tripped Volteer right into Terrador. Both dragons crash to the ground but before they can get up, they are stopped by Iseras.

"HEY! I resent that! My people have no history of any kind with apes and quite frankly I don't even know what you are talking about!" he yelled. "And besides, how many apes do you know that can move like I did!"

Realizing that they made an error, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril, who regained consciousness, apologized. They then got down to business about what Iseras knows about combat.

"Well I am well skilled in melee combat, as well as ranged combat. I have mastered many martial arts and elemental combat."

"Wait, you know how to use elements?"

"Yes, I can use Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Electricity, Light, Darkness, and Time."

"What about Ice?" asked Cyril.

"Ice is a part of Water, so I can influence Ice."

"Why don't we all adjourn to the training room to test Iseras's elemental prowess?" Everyone agreed and left for the Training Room.


	4. Abilities

Chapter 4

After everyone settled in, Terrador spoke. "Now Iseras, show us what you can do. Stand in the center please."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, there's a statue in the middle of the room."

With a grinding noise the statue settled into the floor and the floor closed up above it.

"What do I know?" With a sigh, Iseras stepped into the center. This time Flame spoke up. "Let's start with your knowledge of Fire." Several ape dummies appeared and attacked. '_So this is what an ape looks like._' thought Iseras. Iseras held out his hand and a sword of fire appeared in his hand. One ape went to punch, but Iseras blocked the blow and sliced the dummy clean in half. Three more attacked him at once, but hit each other and burst into flames as he leapt clear and threw his sword straight down. He returned to the center and continued to stab, hack, and slice at the remaining dummies. 20 seconds later, it was all over. "Impressive, I have never seen Fire used in such a way before."

"Nor have any of us. Now Iseras, show us Electricity." More dummies appeared and Iseras readied himself for battle again. '_This time I'll use a whip_'. A whip made up of electricity appeared in his outstretched hand. He cracked the whip and a dummy fell, split perfectly down the middle. More whip cracks, more dead dummies. All too soon, it was over. '_Too easy._' "Amazing. Electricity has never been used in such a way before!"

"Okay Iseras, show us Ice." This time a staff appeared and again battle ensued. More stabs, blocks, and hits later, more broken dummies littered the floor. "Come on guys, these dummies aren't even a challenge."

"So you want a challenge? Fine, show us Earth." This time bigger dummies appeared. '_Me and my big mouth._' Iseras made a spear out of earth and charged the dummies. He stabbed, slashed, blocked, and dodged faster and stronger attacks. He cut down all but one dummy, which tried to jump him from behind. Before the dummy could punch him, a wall of earth appeared between him and the dummy, and crushed the dummy. Everyone just stood in shock. Finally, Cyril recovered enough to ask, "Well Iseras, do you know how to use the Ice Breath?"

"No."

"How about Fire Breath?"

"Nope."

"Electric Breath?"

"Sorry."

"Earth Breath?"

"I think you know my answer."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know anything about the elements?" "Well I know how to use elemental weapons and that is about it." This time everyone laughed at him. "Shut up! It's not funny!" After everyone's laughter died down, Terrador spoke again. "Well young Iseras, I believe you will have some training to do. But for now we are done for the day. Go get some rest."

"Yes, sir. And F.Y.I., I am about 170,000 years old, so I should be calling _you_ the young one." He left smiling as everyone stared after him dumbstruck, jaws gaping.


	5. Training Begins

Chapter 5

Jonathan was walking down a path. It was so dark that he couldn't see a hand in front of his face.

'_You finally arrived._' Jonathan stopped and looked around alarmed. "Who's there?" Suddenly the whole area lit up. It was a large circular room with a throne in the middle. Darkness energy filled the room and gave Jonathan shivers down his spine. '_Welcome my esteemed guest. Please, make yourself comfortable._' "Who are you?" '_I am greed. I am hate. I am anger. I am Darkness._' Jonathan couldn't help but laugh at this last comment. "I doubt that _you_ are Darkness." '_I am the Dark Master and you will join me._' "I will never rejoin evil! Show yourself!" A cloud of darkness appeared with a pair of glowing red eyes. '_You will join the Darkness._' "NO!" The Dark Master laughed evilly. '_It is inevitable. You will join me._'

With a scream, Jonathan awoke. Cold sweat was pouring down his face. The door burst open and everyone rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro. After regaining his breath, Jonathan replied, "Bad vision. Does anybody know who the Dark Master is?" Everyone's faces paled at hearing the name again. "Iseras, what did you see?" "I saw a room. It was circular, large, and had a throne in the middle. Evil covered that place like a blanket." Spyro's eyes widened upon hearing the description. "That sounds like the place Cynder and I met him." "Iseras, come with me."

Jonathan hopped off the bed and followed Terrador to a stairway. After ten minutes of descending Jonathan asked "Where are we going, Australia?" Terrador simply chuckled and then stopped abruptly, which caused Jonathan to crash right into him. "A little warning would have been nice." said Jonathan as he picked himself up, dusted himself off, and sneezed violently. "We are here. Iseras, Welcome to the Temple library." The doors opened, revealing shelf upon shelf upon shelf of books. Jonathan whistled as he saw all of these books. "The Dark Master." Terrador bellowed into thin air. The shelves glowed and a book came flying off of one of the shelves and took its place in front of Jonathan. "Read this Iseras. It will give you a lot of insight on who the Dark Master is."

For the next hour and a half, Jonathan read about the Dark Master. "This is horrible! He reminds me of all the people I had fought! Good thing Spyro and Cynder defeated him for good." "Or so we thought." replied Terrador. "Iseras, it is time to begin to begin your training in the elements. Go find Flame and tell him it's time to begin." "_Basai._" Before Terrador could inquire about the word, Jonathan left.

At the Pool of Visions, everyone else was waiting for Iseras and Terrador to return. Iseras walked into the room. "_Flara, Terrati gera rapan te hers._" Everybody gave him a funny look. "What? We don't understand a word you just said." Iseras suddenly looked at a small object on his wrist that nobody saw before. "_Ah, mecari commasa is fread._ Uh, sorry everyone. I didn't realize that my communicator died. Flame, Terrador says it's time to begin." "Okay. Let's go to the training room."

They both walked into the training room and began. "Now Iseras, look inside yourself, find the Fire that burns within. Let it fill you up, and consume you. When it reaches its peak, let it out." Jonathan stood perfectly still, eyes closed, hands resting against his sides. Slowly, he raised his left hand, opened his eyes, and shot fire out of his hand. "Excellent Iseras, you're a natural. Let's see how well you can use it." Several dummies appeared and began to attack. Jonathan used his newfound Fire Attack and roasted the dummies. "Good, now try to make a fireball." Again, Jonathan stood perfectly still, but this time he held his hand out, palm up. Suddenly a fireball appeared in his hand. "Impressive, but can you use it?" More dummies appeared, and a ring of fire surrounded Jonathan. He launched the fireball and watched as it sent a dummy flying across the room on fire. He produced more fireballs and shot them at the other dummies, accidentally hitting Flame in the face with one. "Sorry!" "They don't call me the Fire Guardian for nothing. Now normally I would say perform a Fire Fury, but seeing that you are not a dragon-" Suddenly he heard Jonathan yell out and send fire everywhere. After t finished, Jonathan recovered his breath and turned to Flame. "That was an amazing Fire Fury Iseras! I'm impressed." They both walked out of the training room to report to the others. "His training of Fire is complete."

Next up was Cyril. "Look within Iseras, and find the Ice. Rise it up, and unleash it." Jonathan raised his hand and shot out a beam of Ice, right at Cyril. Before he could react, Cyril found himself frozen solid. Jonathan got an 'Oh Crap' look on his face and unleashed some flames to thaw out Cyril. Cyril shivered after he was thawed and said "Good Iseras, now use it on the dummies and _not_ on me!" The dummies appeared and Jonathan froze each and every one of them, then melee them, destroying them instantly. "Good, now focus your ice into an icicle." Jonathan readied himself and an icicle appeared in his hand. More dummies appeared and Jonathan fired his icicles at them, spearing them and destroying them. "Excellent, you are progressing nicely. Can you do an Ice Fury?" "Certainly." Jonathan powered up and with a yell, unleashed his Ice Fury. Icicles formed around a ball of Ice and shot out at amazing speeds, freezing everything it touched. Cyril and Jonathan left the training room and met the others. "Iseras's Ice training is complete. Terrador, it is your turn."

Inside the training room, Terrador's training began. "Feel the earth Iseras. Feel its movements, its breaths, and its life. Draw on it, allow it to fill you up, and release it." Jonathan felt the earth. Its touch and its very life. He stood perfectly still, feeling the earth fill him up, flowing through his body, giving him strength. He raised his hand, and unleashed an Earth Blast. When Jonathan opened his eyes, there was a platform where Terrador was standing, and Terrador was flat on his back in front of Jonathan, his tail only a few inches away from Jonathan. "Are you okay?" "I am fine Iseras." Terrador stood up and continued. "Now use your earth power to defeat your opponents." Several dummies appeared and Jonathan began his attack. He used his Earth Blast to knock the dummies into the air, the walls, and the ceiling. "Good. Now Earth can be used for more than attack. It can also be used for defense. Summon an Earth Wall." Jonathan summoned the wall, with a little bit of difficulty, and stopped the dummies attacks cold. He then used the wall to crush the dummies. "Very good Iseras. If you can, perform an Earth Fury." Jonathan let his power build, and unleashed his Earth Fury. Boulders dropped out of the sky and vortexes sucked up anyone hapless enough to be close to him. When the fury was finished, Terrador and Jonathan walked into the Pool of Visions to tell the news to the others. "Iseras has completed his Earth training. Volteer, it is time for you to teach Iseras Electricity."

Volteer and Jonathan returned to the training room to begin. "Electricity flows throughout everything. Find the current, tap into it, and harness this power. It will give you the speed and strength to-" Volteer shut up when he saw Jonathan giving him an evil glare. Jonathan felt the energy around him, tapped into it, and unleashed a beam of _light_. The beam rebounded off of the wall and struck poor Volteer square in the chest, paralyzing him. Jonathan turned around to see Volteer paralyzed with a look of shock on his face. "Volteer, are you okay?" No response "Hello, Earth to Volteer?" Again, no response. Jonathan waved his hand in front of Volteer's face, snapped his fingers, and finally tapped Volteer's shoulder, sparking a little bit as he did. Finally, the paralysis wore off and Volteer responded "Was that Light?" "Yes that was Light, not Electricity. Do you want me to try again?" "Uh, yes, yes." Again Jonathan tapped into the energy around him, and fired a beam of Electricity. "Good, good. Now use it to zap your enemies." Jonathan used his Electric Attack to zap each of the dummies until they were destroyed. "You can also use Electricity to throw enemies into other enemies." Jonathan used his Electric Attack to throw the enemies into other enemies. "You grasped the concept. Now if possible, perform an Electric Fury." Jonathan built up his energy and unleashed an Electric Fury. Lightning struck out all around him, and the ground crackled with electricity. After the Fury was finished, Jonathan walked out with Volteer and Volteer gave the others the news. "He has finished Electric training. His training is complete. However, I also found that he has the ability of light." "Were you not listening when I listed off the elements I influenced?" "Could you repeat what you said before?" "All right, in addition to the four elements, I also have the elements of Light, Darkness, and Time."

Later that night, Jonathan was standing out in the garden, enjoying the scenery. He hears a noise and turns around to see three apes walking towards him. "Our master wishes you to come with us." "And why should I come with you?" "Our master wishes to speak with you." Taking one final look at the Temple, Jonathan says softly "I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do." He then ran off with the three apes.

To be continued…


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6

It was several hours before Jonathan and the apes reached their location. It was a large floating island above a volcano. "You need to get up there." One of the apes pointed up at the island. Jonathan deployed his very sharp metallic wings from his back, but the apes were standing too close to him. With a sickening sound, the wings cleaved through the apes, causing them to fall split evenly in two. "Oops." With of firing of his wing jets, Jonathan rockets off to the island.

Inside, it was a dark, foreboding place. Evil seemed to resonate out of the walls. '_I've felt this evil before. It's not good__._' As Jonathan continued walking through the building, he came to a circular room, the same room as his dreams. "_At last my esteemed guest has arrived. Please make yourself comfortable_". "Hey, I don't take too kindly to those whom are afraid to truly reveal themselves." "_Very well._"

Out of the shadows stepped a dark purple dragon. Jonathan's eyes widened at who he saw in front of him. "M-M-Malefor? Last time I saw you, you were only chest high! What happened to you?" asked Jonathan concerned. Malefor just laughed and replied "Why dear Jonathan, I unlocked the power of Darkness. It has given me strength that far exceeds yours." Malefor then touched Jonathan's forehead, only to be blown backwards into the far wall. Jonathan just shook his head. "Malefor, you and I trained side-by-side for years. You should've known that my mental barriers could block anything that tries to invade my mind."

Enraged, Malefor shot fireballs at Jonathan, only to hit air. Malefor leapt up and charged down the hallway that Jonathan took. He arrived just in time to see Jonathan blast away from the island and bee-line it away. Malefor launched himself after Jonathan intending to murder him in the most gruesome way possible. He chased Jonathan through the Burned Lands and into Avalar.

Jonathan touched down in a clearing and raced into the forest to hide from Malefor. After a few minutes of running, Jonathan tripped and landed face-first into the dirt. After spitting out the dirt and cleaning himself off, he looked at what he tripped over. "Great, I tripped over a piece of gold. Wait." Jonathan noticed that the corner was too sharp to have occurred naturally. "Well, what have we here? A plaque?" As soon as he cleaned it off, he noticed it had writing on it. Despite not knowing the language, Jonathan was able to read it perfectly. It read:

_Out of the brightest Light and darkest Darkness_

_Two shall be born_

_Who will change the course of the future forever_

Jonathan was confused until he flipped it over. There, a note was left. It read:

_Iseras, __**Seiran**_

_You are our last hope_

_You can bring war to peace_

_You can bring evil to good_

_You can bring those trapped in the Dark to the Light_

_Look after each other_

_For you will have no one else_

_Stay Strong_

_We love you both_

_Karra and Jarad_

_Mom and Dad_

After he finished reading that, all of the memories of the life he lived before his life now. His parents, his brother, his life. Everything came back. All of a sudden a demonic roar filled the air. Realizing he has overstayed his welcome, Jonathan books it back to the temple, with Malefor hot on his heels.

Spyro awoke when he heard a roar. At first he thought it was only a figment of his imagination, he heard "Ow! I got to sit on that! Spyro, Cynder wake up! Angry demonic Dark Master hot on my heels!" Spyro immediately woke up all of the way and raced to the balcony. Cynder was already there and they both stared in horror and disbelief when they saw Malefor flying along shooting fireballs at the ground, with some being reflected and coming back at Malefor. Shortly after, they saw Jonathan burst out of the trees, his cape billowing out behind him. They jumped aloft and prepared for battle. Jonathan flew up and joined them. The Guardians also heard the ruckus outside and also joined the trio. "Forget it Malefor. You're no match for the seven of us."

Malefor growled and said "This isn't over." and flew away. Everyone relaxed until Jonathan spoke up. "I need to talk to everyone in the Visions Room now." Everyone looked at him in complete shock at the seriousness of his tone. Obediently, they followed Jonathan into the Visions Room.

"I brought you here to talk about someone. Here in this room, there is a dragon whose powers go far beyond what even you Guardians might imagine. This dragon is also my brother. My blood brother." He looked directly at Spyro. "That dragon is Spyro. I discovered this plaque while running from Malefor the front reads:

Out of the brightest Light and darkest Darkness

Two shall be born

Who will change the course of the future forever

The back reads:

Iseras, Spyro

You are our last hope

You can bring war to peace

You can bring evil to good

You can bring those trapped in the Dark to the Light

Look after each other

For you will have no one else

Stay Strong

We love you both

Karra and Jarad

Mom and Dad"

Suddenly Spyro raced foreword while everyone else was staring at him with dropped jaws. Spyro wrapped Iseras in a crushing bear hug. "I have a brother! I have a brother!" "You…won't…if…you…don't…let…me…breathe!" Iseras choked out. Spyro released Iseras and let him catch his breath. Then Iseras said "Spyro, you too have other memories. Allow me to awaken them." Iseras then touched Spyro's head and Spyro saw all that happened before this life. All of his past lives. His fights, his loves, his families. Everything returned in full force. Again, Spyro wrapped Iseras in a bear hug. Spyro cried in Iseras's arms. Everyone stared at Spyro. They had never seen him cry before. "I'm so glad that you are alive! I thought I had lost you forever!" "What is he talking about?" asked Cynder. "Make yourselves comfortable; this is going to be a long story. In fact why don't I just show you?"

_Flashback-10,000 years ago_

_Two young dragons are walking side-by-side in a forest. One is purple, with amethyst purple eyes, curved yellow horns and curved spines going down his back with a spiral-shaped tail blade at the end. He has a yellow underbelly, yellow wings, and orange wing membranes. The other is light blue, with sapphire blue eyes straight horns that spiral black and silver. He has dark green pyramid-shaped spines going down his back, a yellow underbelly, blue wings, purple wing membranes, and has a curved, scythe-like tail blade. "I can't believe that we will turn sixteen in three months Spyro." "I know Iseras. Finally, four years of no trouble." They both laughed and continued walking, unaware that death was rapidly approaching. Iseras stopped and looked around. Something was not right. "Iseras, why did you stop?" Iseras did not answer. Instead, he pushed Spyro hard away. Spyro tumbled and laughed, but stopped when he saw Iseras wide-eyed, blood coming out of his mouth and a small, bloodied piece of metal sticking out of his chest. Spyro looked behind him and saw a man dressed in black, holding a sword. As soon as he pulled out the sword, Iseras spun and slashed the man across the chest. He also cut the man's leg with his tail blade. The man yelled and recoiled in pain before Iseras attacked again. "__**I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY BROTHER!**__"__ roared Iseras and continued to battle it out with the Assassin, using his elemental, magical, and physical attacks, dealing a series of minor cuts, but takes a slash across his right side, two stabs in the gut, and numerous other cuts and stabs. Finally, Iseras fell to the ground, weak from blood loss. "Why did you keep fighting? You knew you could not beat me." asked the Assassin. "Because…I…had…something…to…fight…for. I…couldn't…allow…you…to…harm…my…younger…brother." "An honorable answer. You fought with determination, courage, and honor. You deserve a warrior's death." he turned to Spyro "I shall allow you to have some last words with him." The Assassin then walked away. "Iseras, brother, please don't die on me! Please! I need you!" cried Spyro. "Spyro…brother…look…after…yourself…and…the…family. I…won't…be there…for…you. Hey…don't…cry…over…me. I…always…have…and…will…love-you. Goodbye…brother." The Assassin returned then, "Are you ready for the __**kuolema omenez**__?" Iseras nodded. "Very well. If you could please move away from him." Reluctantly, Spyro moved away from his brother. "Because you have fought honorably for the life of another member of your family, no assassin shall ever harm your family." the Assassin then pulled out his special knife and stabbed Iseras in the chest. The Assassin then chanted a prayer for Iseras and left. Spyro raced to his brother's body and sobbed uncontrollably for several hours. Finally, he picked up Iseras's body and flew back to the temple._

_Three months later_

_Spyro couldn't get over his brother's death. They were going to share their birthday today. Now, Iseras would never get another birthday. "I see that you are troubled young Spyro." Spyro whirled around to see a figure completely shrouded in a black cloak. "Who are you and what do you want?" snarled Spyro. "My name is Galen, leader of the Fallen and I want you to join me." After some discussion, Galen accidentally brought up Iseras. He left empty handed. A few hours later, Spyro's parents came into his room, to find a note. It read:_

_**Mom, Dad**_

_**I failed**_

_**I failed to protect the ones I love the most**_

_**I failed to protect you**_

_**I failed to protect my brother**_

_**Now Darkness wants me**_

_**And I'm not going to fail again**_

_**I won't let Darkness take me**_

_**I always have and will love you**_

_**Spyro**_

_Spyro's parents then wept when they found their son, a pool of blood gathered around him; with knife thrust through his own chest. The same knife that killed Iseras.  
_

_End of Flashback_

To be continued…


	7. Capture and Torture

Chapter 7

Everyone snapped out of the trance to look directly at Spyro and Iseras. The twin brothers looked at each other and readied themselves for the bombardment of questions that were to come. Before anyone could speak up, a blinding light filled the room, but quickly faded. Everyone looked around confused until Cynder noticed that there was another dragon in the room, and he looked like Iseras before he was killed. "Oh my god! Look at Iseras!" All eyes turned to the light blue dragon standing next to Spyro. He was the exact same height as Spyro, but the cloak that he normally wore was gone. "Wow. So that's your true form." "It is." Iseras's voice was a little higher in pitch, but still easily recognizable. His eyes had also changed from emerald green to sapphire blue. Then the bombardment began. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! One at a time!" Cynder started first saying "Did you commit suicide Spyro?" Spyro replied "Yes I did. I couldn't live without my brother." Next Cyril spoke up "Who was the Assassin?" "I don't know. I never got a look of his face, but his energy was familiar." Next was Flame's question "Who are Karra and Jarad?" "They are Iseras's and my first mother and father. Karra was an Ascended, while Jarad was a Fallen." Next was Volteer "Who are the Fallen?" "The Fallen are a mystery. No one knows who they truly are." Before anyone could inquire more, a messenger mole ran up to the Guardians.

After conveying his message, the Guardians traveled to Warfang, leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras at the Temple. It was late and they went to bed. Unbeknownst to them, Malefor ordered a raid at the Temple to take Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras. The apes crept into the Temple and reached Cynder's room first. Before she could wake, they bound her muzzle, legs, and wings, and dragged her off. More reached Spyro's room, but he woke up before they could bind him. He tried to fight back, but got clubbed in the side of the head, and was knocked out. He too, was bound and dragged off. Finally was Iseras. They bound him, but he woke up while being dragged. He desperately tried to get free, but received a blow to the head, and was knocked out.

When they awoke, they found themselves in a cell. "Ugh. Where are we?" asked Iseras, still a little dazed from the blow. "The dungeon in Malefor's lair. You have been out for three days." replied Cynder. Then the door opened and the three of them jumped up in alarm. Malefor walked into the cell followed by two apes to evaluate his prizes. His gaze held on Iseras for a second before he began "Good. You captured Spyro and Cynder, but who is the third? And where is Jonathan?" "My lord, we found this dragon at the Temple, but Jonathan was nowhere to be seen." Malefor again looked at Iseras and asked "What is your name?" "Iseras" he replied coldly. Malefor laughed evilly then pointed at Spyro. "Take him to the Chamber and prepare him." The apes advanced on Spyro, before Iseras moved in between them. "Don't touch him." growled Iseras. The apes looked at him questioningly before drawing their weapons and advancing again. Iseras blocked one blow and stabbed the ape through the chest. The ape fell, but more appeared to take his place. The ape was dragged off, and the fight began. 20 apes appeared and attacked, but were continuously repelled. The fighting continued for a few more minutes until Malefor called them off. The apes retreated a few steps and a few dragged the dead and injured away, but several stayed ready to attack. "Don't resist." "I will not let you lay a paw on my brother!" spat Iseras, now covered in the blood of those he killed. "Brother?" Malefor growled upon hearing this. "Only Jonathan was Spyro's brother." "Jonathan is a name in one of my lives, but Iseras is my true name." Again Malefor growled, but this time pinned Iseras to the ground. He tried his hardest to get free and come to his brother's aid, but was held too firmly and was forced to watch helplessly as the apes dragged Spyro away. Malefor released Iseras who just laid there distraught with his head drooping on the ground, trying his hardest not to cry. Malefor took one last look back, smiling evilly at the form of Iseras on the ground. Once the door closed behind him, Cynder ran to Iseras's side to try to comfort him. She was about to say something when Spyro's scream of pain came tearing through the halls and Iseras couldn't help but break down upon hearing his brother in pain but unable to do anything to help. Cynder too, cried, for she loved him and did not want to see him hurt. This went on for several hours until it finally came to an end.

Spyro was dragged by the apes to a room. Inside, there were all sorts of devices that were obviously used for torture. He was strapped into a large wheel, and a short time later, Malefor arrived. "Now we can begin." Spyro was too afraid to ask what Malefor meant. He only watched as Malefor dipped his claws in some kind of liquid, presumably poison. Malefor then stabbed Spyro in the hindleg, causing Spyro to scream in unimaginable pain. Malefor continued to stab Spyro with poison, break his bones, cut, and burn Spyro. Spyro continued to scream as he was tortured by Malefor until he finally quit. Spyro was released and dragged back to the cell, barely conscious.

When Spyro was returned, Cynder sobbed uncontrollably and Iseras roared in rage. They threw Spyro into the cell and slammed the door before Iseras could attack them. They walked over to Spyro and moved him, gently, to a pile of hay at the corner of the room. Cynder continued to cry as she saw the shape Spyro was in. Most of his bones were broken, he was cut in several places, some so deep the bone showed and his wings and body had burns all over. "He's alive, but barely. Cynder, turn around and cover your ears." After she stopped crying she asked "What are you going to do?" "I am going to reset his bones so that I can heal him." Cynder covered her ears, but did not turn around. With sickening cracks, Iseras reset every bone that was broken. When he looked at Cynder, her face was almost a ghostly white. "That's why I asked you to turn around. I didn't want you to see that." Iseras the returned to Spyro and placed his paws on Spyro. The paws started glowing and an aura of light shimmered around Iseras and Spyro. Slowly but surely, all of the wounds closed and all of the bones healed. The aura disappeared and Spyro woke up. "Uuuhhhh. How am I alive?" "I healed you brother. I couldn't let you suffer and die." A sound came from the door, but Iseras laid a paw on Spyro. "Stay still. You're supposed to be unconscious." The door opened, and Malefor walked through with several apes. "Come with me Cynder." The apes close in on Cynder, and she uses her tail blade to decapitate two apes before she is bound and dragged off. The bodies are dragged away, and Spyro and Iseras cry when they hear Cynder's shriek of pain and terror rip through the halls.

Cynder was dragged into the Chamber. The first thing she noticed among the torture devices was a device that was almost shaped like a bed. She was dragged there and chained to the "bed" belly down and was left alone, but not for long. Malefor entered, carrying a sadistic smile on his face. He climbed on the top of her and said "You're not going to enjoy this." and began to have his way. Cynder shrieked in pain and terror as she was subjected to this particularly sick and twisted torture. After he finished, he chained her up on the wall and continued to torture her in different ways. A great many hours later, he dragged her shattered body back to the cell and threw her in.

After the cell door closed, Spyro and Iseras rushed to Cynder's side. The first thing that hit their noses was the heavy male scent. "DAMN YOU MALEFOR, YOU SICK BASTARD!" roared Iseras with all of his might. After relieving himself of his fury, Iseras healed Cynder and manipulated her poison so that she wouldn't fall gravid (pregnant) with any of Malefor's offspring. After Cynder opened her eyes, she cried in Spyro's shoulder after being brutally raped and tortured. The door opened again and Malefor walked in. Iseras roared in pure rage and launched himself at Malefor, only to find himself in the grip of Malefor's jaws. He tied to escape, but Malefor's hold on him was too great, and Malefor left.

Iseras was chained to a wall in the Chamber, and was forced to wait while Malefor readied his tools for the torture. When his back was turned, Iseras yanked one of his demolition devices off of his belt (only Iseras can see the belt), armed it, and dropped it on the floor. It rolled under one of the torture devices and disappeared from view. Malefor turned around and began to systematically slice, stab, inject, and in general torture Iseras in every way possible and listen to him scream in pain. After the sun had risen on the horizon, Malefor stopped and took Iseras back to his cell. "I must admit I am impressed Iseras. You stayed conscious the whole time." Malefor laughed evilly and threw him back into the cell. "Now for the reason I am torturing all of you. I am breaking you. Once your will is broken, you will submit to the darkness." Malefor laughed evilly and left them. Iseras healed himself and moved to the others. "We need to get out of here. Anyone have any bright ideas?" They all settled down and pondered their escape. They soon fell asleep.

A week later they still had not come up with a doable escape plan. The cell door opened and several apes came in. Despite the scuffling, the apes dragged Spyro away for another round of torture. Iseras and Cynder continued to plan and tried their best not to listen to Spyro's screaming. When Spyro was returned, he again had more cuts, stabs, breaks, gashes, but something else was there as well. When Iseras caught the male scent he turned green and said "I'm going to be sick!" He ran to a far corner and vomited. He returned and carefully used his fire breath to burn away the scent. "That is sick and disturbing! I underestimated the techniques Malefor would use. I am so going cut off his organ when I get the chance and shove it up where it doesn't belong." growled Iseras as he healed Spyro's other injuries. "I agree. Let me get a crack at him too." "Not to mention disgusting. I would have thought even Malefor higher than that." They continued to plan their escape as the routine continued. They collected Cynder and their dead comrades, and Iseras and Spyro continued to plan and try to ignore the screams of Cynder's torture. With her return, Iseras gives her the same treatment he gave his brother and again manipulated her poison element to prevent her from falling gravid. Then it was Iseras's turn. It took a small army to drag him away, and the bodies were collected. Spyro and Cynder continued while Iseras was being tortured. When he returned, he burst himself into flames before Spyro or Cynder could smell him and healed himself "Are you hurt?" "Only my dignity."

"So, this why you all are not injured. Thanks for letting me see." Everyone whirled around to see Malefor standing with a large group of apes behind him. "Take them to the special cells. You will never escape." The apes overpowered the trio and dragged them to a cell where there were dark gems lining the walls. They were thrown in and immediately, they felt weak as the dark gems sapped their strength. "I feel so weak." "That's because the dark gems drain your elemental strength." Realization on Iseras once he heard that. "That means I won't be able to heal you guys, or myself." For the next three weeks, they were taken away and tortured, but they never broke, and their escape plan was nearly finished. Three days before the plan was launched, Spyro was returned, but with a major difference. Where his right wing was supposed to be, there was only a bloody stump. Malefor had cut Spyro's wing off. "My god!" Iseras and Cynder rushed to Spyro's side. "Can't you stop the bleeding?" Iseras looked all over his body and finally found what he was looking for. On his right forepaw, was one of his pistols, refitted for a dragon. It still had a small charge in it. "I am going to try to cauterize the wound. It will stop the bleeding." Iseras aimed the pistol and raised his middle talon. A small beam shot out of the pistol and cauterized the wound. The blood stopped flowing and Spyro regained consciousness ten minutes later, while Cynder was being tortured. Three days later, they set their plan into motion.

Iseras plucked a charge off of his side belt and placed it near the cell door. He pressed a button and the device began to flash, indicating that it was armed. He pressed another button, and the light began to flash rapidly four times, then quit for a second, then start over. The trio took cover at the far end of the cell. With a resounding boom that left them all temporarily deaf, the charge went off with the explosive force of fifty pounds of C-4. The door and parts of the wall were blown away and Iseras motioned for Spyro and Cynder to follow. They dashed out of the cell and raced for the exit and their freedom.

Malefor was in the torture chamber readying it for his next round of torture when he heard a distinctive boom. He sent the apes to check, and another noise. It was a beeping sound. He followed the noise, and fished out an object from under one of his devices. It looked like a small hexagon, with four buttons on the side, and one button on the bottom of the face. A small red light was blinking from four corners of it. 'Ding' the device exploded and several others about the room did as well, sending Malefor flying through a wall into another chamber, the flames following him.

As the trio ran from the apes that were chasing them, Iseras suddenly shouted "Stop!" Everyone slammed on their brakes and Spyro and Cynder looked at Iseras quizzically. Before they could ask, another explosion tore though the lair, and Malefor went flying through a wall and crashed through another wall into the room across where he was from. The trio had wicked grins on their faces when they realized that Malefor's torture chamber was littered with those charges. They ran out of the lair and bolted for the forest as fast as their legs could carry them.

Malefor got up from the nasty surprise that he received. He was singed all over, and had a nasty burn on the side of his face. He saw that where there was once a torture chamber, there was now a smoking crater. When he got down to the cell, he saw that there was writing on the wall. It read:

_Evil gets what evil does_

_You've made the biggest mistake anyone could make Malefor_

_You've made this PERSONAL_

Malefor was so enraged that he sent his best agent to find Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras and kill them.

In a small clearing, Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras settled down to sleep. "Cynder?" "What is it Spyro?" "I-I wanted to tell you something. Something I should have said a long time ago. I love you Cynder. I couldn't bear to lose you." "Oh Spyro, I love you too." Cynder cried. They settled down together and drifted off to sleep, happier than they had ever been before. '_Good for you brother. She is the One for you._' thought Iseras before he too drifted off to sleep.

A resounding crack woke them up abruptly. It was dawn, and there was just enough light to see the forest. Evil laughter sent shivers down everyone's spines and they looked around desperately for the source. They got into a battle stance when they heard "You can't fight what you can't see." Again evil laughter resounded through the forest and Cynder gasped in pain when she received a kick in the gut. She collapsed on the ground but was unable to get back up from the pain. Spyro tried to anticipate where this unknown attacker would come from, but only received several blows and also fell to the ground. "Two down, one to go." Iseras stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. The attacker (he dubbed Chameleon) approached Iseras and tried to jab him in the side, only be blocked by Iseras's tail blade! The Chameleon tried again, but again his attacked was blocked! "How are you doing this? You can't see me!" "I don't have to see you to fight. I can hear every step you take, and I can _smell_ you." Iseras suddenly lunged and snapped the Chameleon's arm. The Chameleon screamed in pain, which was abruptly cut off as he was engulfed by a light beam fired from Iseras at point-blank range. Spyro and Cynder got to their feet and walked over to Iseras, who was panting after that attack. They congratulated him but stopped in alarm when Iseras gasped in pain and fell, grasping at his right side. They stood there as Iseras grunted and wreathed in pain before he screamed out, and stopped moving, giving only shallow breaths and occasionally groaning. Cynder placed Iseras on Spyro's back, carefully avoiding the cauterized stump, and they raced off to the temple.

To be continued…


	8. Iseras's Destiny

Chapter 8

At the temple the Guardians were pacing restlessly. Spyro, Cynder and Iseras had vanished without a trace a month ago, and still haven't returned. Just as they were about to mount another search, Spyro and Cynder burst into the room with Iseras on Spyro's back. The Guardians were stunned. Spyro, Cynder and Iseras had cuts, bruises, and obvious signs of torture all over their bodies. In addition, Spyro was missing his right wing. Iseras groaned in pain on Spyro's back. "Guardians" started Spyro breathlessly. "Iseras is hurt but we can't find anything wrong. Please help him!" "This way young ones, quickly."

They followed the Guardians to a room with a table. They set Iseras on the table, and began to check on him. The guardians couldn't find anything wrong on the outside either. "Maybe it's on the inside." said Volteer. Iseras again wreathed and groaned in pain, and a knife shot out and lodged itself in the table. Terrador and Volteer looked him over with their elements when Terrador said "There is something inside of him. It feels like it is made out of metal." The others looked at each other wondering what to do. Spyro suddenly took the knife in his mouth and started to cut across Iseras's right side. When he thought the cut was long enough, he dropped the knife and said "We need to part along that cut." The others immediately knew what he meant and Flame gently pulled along one side of the cut while Volteer pulled on the other side. Cyril blew cold air on the cut to numb the pain, and Spyro covered his forepaw in a small sheet of ice, and stuck it in the open injury. Terrador and Cynder held Iseras down while Spyro looked for the object.

After two minutes of careful searching, Spyro's claw his something solid. He grasped the object between two talons and pulled his paw out. Immediately everyone let go of Iseras. The object was small, oval, and despite the blood on it, one could see it was copper. However, when they checked on Iseras, they found that he was barely breathing.

A/N: While I will use the term Dragon Lord, what I mean is Dragon Guardian, I just want everyone to know the difference between the two.

"Ugh, where am I?" Iseras looked around and found himself back at the Carranite Temple. "Just like home." "I would hope so Iseras." Iseras looked around trying to find the voice. "I know you don't like theatrics, but I am afraid I cannot show myself. My name is Teram." Immediately Iseras shut his mouth and waited patiently. "Now Iseras, I have seen the lives you lived, and I believe you are worthy." "Worthy of what Sir?" "Please call me Teram. As for what you are worthy for. I studied your lives. You sacrificed yourself to save your brother, despite him being the better fighter. You helped save countless lives, regardless of the risk to your own life. You take power, but rarely use it. In fact, you would be happier without it. You are worthy of becoming a Dragon Lord. Your wife will become a Dragon Lordess, and your son will also become a Dragon Lord." An amulet appeared on a necklace that lowered itself onto Iseras's neck. "This looks like the good luck charm I wear." "It is the same. You are now immortal. And now I shall teach you what it means to be a Dragon Lord and all the powers of a Dragon Lord." All of the knowledge and training was passed down to Iseras. Before he left he asked "What about my brother?" "He too will be a Dragon Lord, but in due time. He and his mate will both become what you have become. However, you will teach them your powers. They will need them." Iseras nodded and returned to his body.

Everyone looked at Iseras when he began to glow. His injuries healed and he opened his eyes. Spyro held up the object to Iseras and asked "What is this?" "That is a bullet. It's been in my body for so long that I failed to realize that my transforming into a dragon and later being tortured by Malefor would cause the bullet to become life-threatening." The Guardians then asked about what happened while they were prisoner. They shuddered, paled, and turned green when they heard what Malefor put them through.

Everyone went to bed, but Spyro and Cynder slept together. After confessing their love, no power in the world was going to make them part. The next morning, everyone met at the breakfast hall. "Everyone, I need to show you something." Iseras looked down and a gold necklace appeared, with two golden dragons holding a large red gem in the middle, with a symbol in the middle. "What is that?" asked Volteer. "This is an amulet of a Dragon Lord." The Guardians were awestruck. "A Dragon Lord? I thought that they were just a myth." Iseras chuckled, and then turned to Spyro and Cynder. "I need you both to come with me. I am going to teach you the ways of Light." Spyro and Cynder ran with joy to the training room, while Iseras walked along and gave the Guardians a 'What did I do to deserve this?' look. After he left, he heard the Guardians laughing.


	9. Spyro's and Cynder's Light an Darkness

Chapter 9

Once he arrived at the training room, Iseras got to work with Spyro and Cynder. "Now Spyro, I will teach you the Light element then we will move on to the Darkness element. Cynder, due to your encounter with the Darkness, the Light element will be much harder to learn, but it can be done. Let's get started."

"Light is an element that exists in all that is good. Search within yourselves, and find your Light." Spyro and Cynder closed their eyes and looked within. Nobody moved as and time itself seemed to slow as Spyro and Cynder searched for their Light. When they opened their eyes, they smiled. "Good. Now that you know where your Light is, allow it to fill you up." Again, Spyro and Cynder closed their eyes, and concentrated. "It'll never fill you up that way. Relax; let it fill you up." Iseras watched as they relaxed. He smiled as he sensed the light fill them up. When they opened their eyes, they gasped. Instead of normal vision, they saw Light. "You are using Light Vision. It allows you to see the good in others." They blinked and their vision returned to normal. "Now that you have touched the Light, you can access it at will. Let's continue."

Spyro and Cynder were exhausted, but happy. They had learned a considerable amount of the Light element from Iseras, and tomorrow they would learn even more. But for tonight, they would sleep. They also were getting closer together. They slept together and dreamed of each other.

"Welcome back. I have only one thing to teach you today. Everyone with the Light element has a Light Form. I will teach you to access this Form." Spyro and Cynder followed his instructions, and with a blinding flash, Spyro and Cynder reached their Light Forms. Iseras stared in awe at the dragons that stood before him. Spyro's purple scales turned white, and his underbelly turned gold. His eyed changed to a golden color, his wings turned gold and white. Cynder's black scales turned bright yellow, her underbelly turned light blue, her eyes changed to a bright blue, and her wings changed to bright yellow and bright blue. "Amazing. With this form, your Light powers are increased tenfold. Now let's go see the Guardians, I am sure they won't recognize you two."

When the three met the Guardians, the Guardians definitely didn't recognize Spyro or Cynder. "I see you've found some new dragons Iseras." Said Volteer. Spyro, Cynder and Iseras immediately burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Cyril. "Y-y-y-you should see your faces!" laughed Iseras in between laughs. The Guardians still looked confused. "Look closer." When the Guardians took a closer look, they were embarrassed. "Hehe, sorry Spyro, Cynder." laughed Flame nervously. "Wow. What is this?" asked Terrador. "This is Spyro's and Cynder's Light Forms. I have taught them all I know about Light. Tomorrow we will work on Darkness." "Are you sure Iseras? Darkness leads to evil." "That will be addressed in their training, but I always say, just because you are Dark, doesn't make you evil." Spyro and Cynder powered down and went to rest. "Cynder?" "Yeah Spyro?" "W-will you marry me?" Cynder got tears in her eyes and replied "Of course I will Spyro!" and the two shared a long and passionate kiss.

The following morning, the three met again at the training room. "Well you two look well-rested. Let's begin." Spyro and Cynder readied themselves for Darkness training. "The reason I taught you both the Light element first is so that the Darkness element doesn't take over. These two powers balance each other." Spyro and Cynder looked for their Darkness within. Again they allowed it to fill them up and the real training began. Occasionally Iseras would have to feed some Light into one or both of them to prevent takeover by Darkness. They mastered the attacks, defenses and other abilities of Darkness, before they learned how to access their Darkness Forms. "Now that you have mastered Darkness, you can access your Darkness Forms." When they transformed, Cynder looked like her evil self, but retained control. Spyro looked like his Dark self, but also retained control of himself. "Excellent! Now that you have control of your Dark Forms, you will never fall to evil. I have trained you in all that you will need. Now go rest."

Iseras was getting a drink of water when Spyro approached him. "Brother?" Iseras nodded in acknowledgement. "I was wondering if you would be my Best Man for Cynder's and my wedding." This time Iseras choked on the water and when he regained his breath, he looked at his brother and replied "I would love to." Spyro nearly choked his brother in a hug. "Thank you!" Spyro ran off to tell the Guardians that he was getting married.

Several days later the wedding was taking place. The Guardians found some dress armor for Spyro and Cynder, and everyone was rushing around getting the Temple ready. Iseras summoned his Carranite and Tallaran battle armor sets, and mixed and matched them to form an armor set for Spyro to wear. It was shining gold, silver and black, with a large dark blue gem embedded in the chest piece. The helmet was silver with black trim, and the tail armor was gold and silver. The bracers were gold and black. When he showed the armor to Spyro, he nearly fainted with joy. "Breathe brother, breathe." Iseras helped Spyro put on the armor. "It's a little big." "I'll fix that. _Resati_" The armor glowed and resized itself to Spyro. "Whoa. How did you do that?" "I'll explain later. Hurry up; you don't want to be late for your own wedding." Spyro ran off and Iseras put on the dress armor the Guardians dug up for him. When he walked out, he ran right into the Guardians. "Hey Iseras, have you seen your brother. He needs to get his dress armor on." "Oh, about that. I fashioned him an armor set from my own stash. I must admit he looks rather striking in it." Iseras walked off to meet the bridesmaid, Ember. Together, they walked down the aisle and took their places. Shortly after, Spyro walked down the aisle and took his place. Everyone was in awe and a little jealous about the way Spyro looked in the armor. Then Cynder came down. She wore all-white dress armor and looked absolutely stunning in it. Terrador took his place as minister and began. As the procession went on, nobody noticed an ape assassin closing in. All of a sudden the assassin yelled, took out a knife and stabbed Spyro. Everyone screamed and Iseras shot an icicle in the ape's heart. When they took a look at Spyro they found him unharmed! "How?" "That armor is a mixture of my Carranite and Tallaran battle armor. Not very much can pierce it. Which is a good thing too, considering this knife has been dipped in poison." said Iseras as he investigated the knife. Spyro stood back up and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Spyro unhurt. The procession continued and Spyro and Cynder shared their first kiss as mates.

The following day, Spyro and Cynder gave each other their honeymoon gifts. Spyro got Cynder a gorgeous necklace. Cynder cried in joy and took Spyro to her room. "That's her honeymoon gift to him? Lucky." said Iseras and he and the Guardians left them to their peace.

To be continued…


	10. The Search Begins

Chapter 10

The Guardians and Iseras, back in his Carranite Form, were at breakfast when Spyro and Cynder walked in. Iseras was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, his boots and his cape. Spyro sat next to Iseras and Cynder sat next to Spyro. Iseras whispered to his brother "You lucky bastard." Spyro just chuckled and lovingly nuzzled Cynder. "By the way, we have something to show you." Spyro and Cynder looked down at their chests and am amulet appeared on each of their chests. The Guardians were astonished, while Iseras just smiled. "Congratulations you two. You are officially Dragon Lords." Spyro looked at Iseras and asked "What does it mean to be a Dragon Lord?" "Being a Dragon Lord means you are the protector of your world. There are Lords of many species for their Homeworlds. Even the Carranites and Tallarans have Lords. It is the highest honor to be a Lord." Breakfast continued when Iseras abruptly excused himself and walked off. For the next five weeks he disappeared somewhere and wouldn't reappear until that night.

Five weeks later, it was Spyro's and Iseras's birthday. Everyone gave Spyro and Iseras their gifts, and Spyro gave Iseras a black and blue necklace. "Before I give you my gift, I must apologize." "Apologize for what?" Iseras didn't respond, but instead walked behind Spyro, took out one of his knives and sliced off the stump on Spyro's right wing. Spyro gritted his teeth in pain, but screamed when Iseras placed something on where the stump used to be. After three minutes of agonizing pain, the pain subsided. "Now look behind you, on your right." Spyro looked behind him…and saw a gleaming metallic wing attached to what's left of his natural wing. "Happy Birthday brother." Spyro hugged his brother and cried in joy. "Now it will take a few days for the wing to completely respond to you, and it will stimulate the skin, causing it to grow around the wing."

"How did you do it Iseras?" It had been five days and Iseras and Cynder were taking Spyro out on his first flight in over two months. "I extracted Hydronium from my body and forged it into Spyro's right wing. Getting the circuitry was a little more difficult, but I managed." "What is Hydronium?" "It is the hardest and most lightweight mineral in any universe. It is nearly indestructible." "Where in your body?" 'i_What is this, twenty questions?_ /i' "My bones, but when I am in my True Form, the Hydronium is nonexistent. We are here." They stopped and spread their wings. The skin had regrown over Spyro's metallic wing, making it seem like he had never lost his wing. "Now brother, we will go slow and easy. Ready sister?" "What did you just call me?" asked Cynder, anger seeping into her voice. Iseras just laughs and replies "Well since you are married to my brother, who makes you my half-sister." Cynder's anger fades and she blushes with embarrassment when she realizes he is right. Iseras deploys his metallic wings and flies up with them.

After flying all day, the trio returns to the Temple. "What is the sound that your wings make Iseras?" "Oh, I have jets in these wings which allow me to fly." Spyro and Iseras walk to the lunchroom to eat while Cynder goes to her room. At the lunchroom, Iseras asks "Brother, what is Cynder's past like. I can see it pains her, so I am asking you." "Sit down brother, this going to take a while."

"When Cynder was just an egg, she was taken by Gaul and corrupted by Malefor. She was forced to serve Malefor for twelve years. You've seen what she looks like when she was under his control." Little did they realize that Cynder had walked in and overheard Spyro's last comment. In her anger, she snuck up behind Iseras and stealthily unholstered one of his pistols. She walked around behind Spyro and somewhat awkwardly pointed the pistol at Spyro. Iseras's alarmed look alerted Spyro and he turned around to see Cynder ready to shoot him. "Cynder don't do this. You love me and married me!" "I heard what you said about me Spyro." replied Cynder angrily. Before she could pull the trigger, Iseras threw Spyro and himself to the ground, pulled out his other pistol and fired. The blue beam hit Cynder right in the chest and she flew backwards, firing the pistol in her hand. The yellow beam blew a hole right in the ceiling and a roar of pain was heard. Cynder collapsed, unconscious. Iseras ran up to her and grabbed the other pistol from her hand. "Is she dead?" "No, only stunned. I keep my pistols on the stun setting when they are in my holster, but apparently this one shorted out and changed from stun to kill." Cynder groaned and opened her eyes. "You are in a lot of trouble sister." Cynder just lied there and cried. "Cynder, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was only telling my brother about your past. I'm sorry." Spyro comforted her and Cynder gradually quit crying and stood up. "What is going to be my punishment?" she asked. "Nothing. You made a bad decision, but almost nobody got hurt and nobody got killed. Come on; let's go see which Guardian got hit."

As they walked, Cynder started to cry again. "Don't cry Cynder. None of this would have happened if-" "-I hadn't tried to shoot Spyro." cried Cynder. "Actually I was going to say if my pistol hadn't short circuited. These things are set to stun in my holsters in case I shoot myself in the foot. It wouldn't have killed." Cynder seemed visibly relieved that her half-brother wasn't blaming her. When they entered the Pool of visions, they saw the Guardians surrounding Volteer. "Get out of the way guys so I can see." The Guardians moved and allowed Iseras to see Volteer's wound. "It's just a graze. It will hurt like hell, but you'll be fine." "What happened down there?" demanded Terrador. "Well-" began Cynder but was interrupted by Iseras. "I was showing them one of my pistols when it shorted out and fired." Iseras winked at Cynder and she nodded slightly. "I see. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." "I can't give you any promises. Shorts happen, regardless of place or time." The pistol fired again and blew a hole in the wall. "My point stands. Wait a minute." Iseras inspected the wall closer. After inspecting the wall, he unholesters his rifle from his back and shot the wall at point-blank range. The wall disintegrated and Iseras stepped through, followed by the Guardians and Spyro and Cynder.

Inside, they found a room obviously created by Malefor. In there, they found a message in a Dark Gem. He said "_If I fall I shall plant a seed that shall constitute my rise until I succeed._" The message repeated over and over, making everyone worry. He fell before, so where is his seed? It obviously wasn't with Malefor, since they haven't heard about any evil dragons. The search for Malefor's seed began.

To be continued…


	11. Pranks and Terror

Chapter 11

Iseras and Cynder came flying back to the temple after yet another day of fruitless searching for Malefor's "seed". "You know sister" "Yeah, I know I'm your sister." "Oh ha ha very funny. Anyways, I'm beginning to think Malefor's seed doesn't exist. He probably _wanted_ us to find that chamber and distract us." "I don't believe that!" "Well everyone has their opinions, but we've been looking for two weeks; without success." They landed at the Temple and walked in to find Spyro already eating dinner. "You know you're going to get fat if you keep on eating like that." Spyro yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair. Iseras and Cynder collapsed on to the floor laughing hysterically. "It's not funny guys!" They picked themselves up off of the floor and Iseras and Cynder got their dinners and sat down to eat. "So Spyro, any success?" Spyro just shook his head. "Yeah, we didn't either." The rest of the meal passed in silence before they got up and went to bed.

When Spyro touched his door to his room, he received a very nasty shock! Cynder, whose tail was intertwined with Spyro's, also got shocked and when they looked around, the saw Iseras laughing at them. "That was priceless!" Spyro shot a fireball at Iseras, who dodged it, and the chase began. The trio ran throughout the Temple, Iseras laughing and Spyro and Cynder intending to beat him to a pulp. The chase continued for four hours before Spyro and Cynder collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep. Iseras made his way back to his room and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Spyro retaliated by cooling the door to the dining hall to the point of near-freezing. When Iseras touched the door however, he became a Popsicle! Cynder pushed the now-frozen Iseras into the dining hall, where Spyro began laughing hysterically at Iseras's shocked expression. Cynder slapped Spyro over the head. "Thaw him out." Before Spyro could breathe flames on him, Iseras burst into flames and thawed himself out. "N-n-n-no-o-o-ot-t-t-t c-c-c-co-o-o-ol-l-l-l." stuttered Iseras, who was shivering uncontrollably. They ate breakfast and set out to search for Malefor's seed again.

Cynder was flying just above the trees when she saw what she thought was an ape darting away. She landed and investigated. At first she found nothing, but she caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. When she investigated, she saw a small Dark Gem lying on the ground. She immediately smashed it with her tail blade. Pieces went flying everywhere and she grinned and walked away, unknowing that she absorbed the Dark Gem's energy. She began to retake her evil form and effectively became corrupted again.

Iseras entered a clearing where he saw an ape disappear. He looked around, but looked up alarmed when Cynder came crashing through the trees. "Jesus Cynder, you scared the shit out of me! Why are you in your Dark Form?" Cynder didn't answer him but instead just licked her chops. "My, my you look tasty." Cynder's voice was different and that's when Iseras noticed that Cynder was bigger than she was supposed to be. "Cynder, what are doing?" Iseras leapt back when Cynder tried to bite at him. Iseras touched ground and launched himself at Cynder.

Spyro was walking along when he felt sudden alarm. He looked around and when he saw nothing, used his Light element to see the area around him. His eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar darkness. "Oh no! Cynder!" Spyro made a mad dash for where he sensed Cynder.

There was a tangle of fists, claws, feet and wings as Iseras and Cynder tumbled over each other. Cynder trying to bite his neck, Iseras trying to get on top. The settled with Iseras having a hand on Cynder's chest. His hand glowed a dark purple and Cynder cried out as Iseras _pulled_ the Dark Gem's corruptive influence out of Cynder and into himself. Iseras's darkness assimilated the corruptive darkness into itself and nullified the corruption. Cynder shrank down to her normal size and opened her eyes. When she saw Iseras, he was on top of her, with his hand on her chest. "Cy-Cynder! Th-this isn't what it looks like." stammered Iseras, who was blushing madly. "I'll give you a ten second head-start." Iseras bolted off of Cynder and ran like a bat out of Hell away from her. Cynder tore after him, intending to some serious harm to him.

Iseras stopped when he saw Spyro. Spyro stopped as well, no longer sensing the Darkness. "What happened brother?" Iseras was in his True Form and looked ready to make a break for it. "Well, Cynder is back to normal and I've got to get the hell out of here!" Iseras booked it for the forest line when Cynder came bursting out of the trees. They disappeared into the forest and shortly after he heard "Ow! Ow! Claws sharp! Stop! Ow! Ow! Hey, I'm not a chew toy!" Cynder came out of the forest, with her claws bloodied and mouth dripping blood. Iseras came limping out shortly after, covered in mostly small cuts and minor bites, but had a gash along his left foreleg. "Well, I'm going to have a new scar. Whoa, when did you get bitten Spyro?" Iseras motioned to the scar on his neck. "Oh, that's a mating bite." "It looks like you two got a little too excited in bed." said Iseras, earning him another small slash from Cynder. "You've tortured me enough Cynder!" They returned to the Temple, where the Guardians made a very disgruntled Iseras report to the medical room to treat those injuries. After he returned, Spyro and Cynder laughed upon seeing Iseras with a bandage covering his left foreleg. But they quit when Iseras looked straight at them. On his right eye…was a crescent moon shaped scar. "When did you get that?" "Many years ago. It made me blind in my right eye." Spyro and Cynder, as well as the Guardians were shocked that he hid the scar for so long. Cynder shook off the shock and reported about the gem that she destroyed. "Sounds like Malefor is also looking for this seed." "Would it have looked something like this?" Iseras revealed a small Dark Gem. "Yes!" Iseras moved it to the center of the room for everybody to look at. When they approached the gem, it started glowing. Everyone stepped back and the gem stopped glowing.

That night, Spyro couldn't sleep. He decided to take a late night flight to make him sleepy. Several hours later, Iseras woke up. He could feel that something was wrong. He awoke Cynder and they went outside the Temple. All of a sudden a dark shape dropped in front of them. Cynder and Iseras got into a fighting stance and Iseras growled "Show yourself." The shape moved into the moonlight to reveal…Spyro! "Br-brother!" "Sp-Spyro!" They exclaimed. When Iseras looked inside Dark Spyro, he saw what they had been looking for. He saw Malefor's Seed.

To be continued…


	12. Heartbreak and Betrayal

Heartbreak and Betrayal

"Spyro! It's us! Snap out of it!" screamed Cynder. Dark Spyro growled and began to walk menacingly towards the two of them. Just then the Guardians showed up. They had heard the commotion and flew out to help. "What's the matter with him?" "Spyro has Malefor's Seed. He's corrupted!" The Guardians took a fighting stance and the nightmarish fight began. Terrador tried to flip Dark Spyro over, but Dark Spyro jumped up and used his Earth element to throw Terrador into a tree. The tree toppled over and pinned Terrador. Flame and Volteer attacked Dark Spyro together, Flame using fireballs, Volteer using his electric breath. Dark Spyro hit the fireballs back to Flame, forcing Flame to dodge the fireballs. Dark Spyro then fell upon Volteer, mercilessly clawing and slashing Volteer. Volteer retreated, battered and bloodied, but Dark Spyro did not relent. With a thrust of his tail blade, Dark Spyro killed Volteer. Cyril tried to freeze Dark Spyro, but Dark Spyro dodged and knocked out Cyril. Flame drug Cyril to where Terrador was pinned, and guarded the two of them.

Cynder was crying over what Spyro was doing and did not notice him coming towards her. A low growl from Iseras warned her of his coming. Dark Spyro stopped and looked over the two of them. He raised his tail blade but before he brought it down, Iseras said "I know you will have to kill one of us. Make your choice wisely. One of us will save you, but the other will kill you." Dark Spyro looked over them again before slashing Iseras in the throat. Iseras fell gasping for breath that would not come. Cynder stared in shock before sobbing uncontrollably. Dark Spyro looked at Cynder, and an enormous light encased his body. His scream shattered the near-quiet of the night. When the light faded, Spyro was back to normal.

Spyro opened his eyes to find Cynder right up in his face. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Why, Spyro, why?" Spyro looked around to see Flame next to a pinned Terrador and unconscious Cyril, Volteer dead, and his twin brother dying. Upon seeing his brother, Spyro started to cry himself. "I don't know Cynder. I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop it. It wasn't until I saw myself about to strike you that I finally regained myself." "It's not your fault." Spyro and Cynder looked over to find Iseras next to them, his throat completely healed. "We will talk about this later, but right now Terrador needs your help." Spyro nodded and walked over to Terrador and helped lift the tree off of him. When Spyro turned back, he saw Iseras near Volteer. Iseras had his eyes closed and had a golden aura around him. The aura soon surrounded Volteer, and everyone watched as the wounds healed and Volteer opened his eyes. Several gasps were heard as Volteer stood up and looked at Iseras. The aura faded and Iseras fainted.

The next morning, Iseras woke up to talking. He went out to see the Guardians talking with Spyro and Cynder. Spyro's head was drooping and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Cynder was red in the face and looked ready to kill someone. Iseras walked over to join the conversation. "-we don't have a choice Cynder; we must kill him." "Out of the question!" yelled Iseras. "What happened last night was nobody's fault! We were so busy looking for Malefor's Seed without, we never bothered to look within! Nobody got killed and injuries were minor! With a little bit of help and support, Spyro won't fall to the darkness again!" "He's too dangerous Iseras. He nearly killed you and us. He must die!" "I don't give a shit! He's my twin brother and I will protect him with my life! And I could have dodged his strike easily, I just chose not to! I had hoped he would strike me first, because if he killed Cynder, he would have fallen to darkness forever!" This quieted the Guardians for a minute. They talked among themselves before they turned and faced the three of them. "We've talked, and our decision is this. Despite what you've said, Spyro is too dangerous to remain alive." Terrador went to slash Spyro, but Iseras pushed him out of the way and took the blow instead. Iseras screamed in pain but did not fall over. Cyril shot icicles at Spyro but Cynder shoved him away and got several icicles in the side. She screamed out and fell over. Flame tried to strike Spyro while he was on the ground, but Iseras got in the way. This continued for several minutes, in which Iseras and Cynder took the blows meant for Spyro. Finally, Iseras and Cynder collapsed and the Guardians advanced on Spyro, who was simply lying on the ground crying.

A cough made the Guardians look at Cynder and realize exactly what they had done. Cynder was lying on the ground with several gashes all over her body, icicles and rocks stuck in her body. Her left lung was punctured and she was coughing up blood. They looked at Iseras and he wasn't in any better condition. He had two deep gashes in his left shoulder and one on the left side of his throat. His left side had several holes where Terrador's tail had struck him, and he had several broken ribs. An icicle jutted out of his right hind leg and a rock was lodged in his gut. His breaths came in wheezing gasps and was nearly unconscious from loss of blood. The Guardians took them to the medical ward and Spyro would not leave Cynder's side. They left the ward in shame and waited for the two of them to recover.

To be continued…


	13. Dawn before Battle

Dawn before Battle

Cynder awoke to the sound of snoring. She winced from the pain of all of the cuts she took for Spyro. She slowly turned her head to see Spyro asleep next to her. She smiled upon seeing his sleeping form, oblivious to the world around him and the problems that currently plague him. She gently nuzzled her mate and drifted back off to sleep.

A light zap awoke Iseras. He groaned in pain from the cuts, slashes and the hit he took from Terrador's tail. He looked around, careful not to aggravate his injuries. He saw Volteer on the bed next to him, looking at him. "You finally woke up I see. What happened to you and Cynder? All I remember is seeing you glowing and then you passing out." Iseras carefully looked at Cynder and Spyro before answering. Cynder had bandages all over her body, like he did, but Spyro was unharmed, thanks to Iseras's and Cynder's efforts. "Well Volteer, after I revived you, I passed out from exhaustion. I awoke to the Guardians' voices. They were discussing something so I went to throw in my opinion. I saw Cynder arguing with the Guardians and Spyro downcast. I heard Terrador say that Spyro needed to die. I immediately threw in my voice for Spyro, but nothing seemed to influence them. When Terrador tried to kill Spyro, I got in the way and took the blow instead. Cynder followed my example and we protected Spyro without ever fighting back. I'm sure they would've killed him if we weren't so heavily injured." Volteer was horrified that the Guardians would have tried to kill the young dragon. "Why would they do such a thing?" "Spyro has Malefor's Seed inside of his mind. Most likely it was placed there when the moonbeam from the Night of Eternal Darkness hit Spyro." Volteer looked at Spyro again before he said to Iseras "You'll have my support for protecting Spyro." "Thank you, Volteer." said Iseras before he fell asleep.

Four days later Cynder and Iseras were well enough to walk. They limped in to the Pool of Visions and argued for Spyro's continued survival yet again. Hunter was there as well, having arrived two days ago and also hearing Spyro's story, agreed to help. "Now listen Terrador, Spyro is a kind-hearted dragon by nature who just had something happen to him that was beyond his control." "That may be, Iseras, but we can't take the risk that he could turn again." "Listen to yourselves! You sound like the dragons that still blame me for what happened in my past!" That threw a wrench into their engine of Spyro's fate. Everyone continued to argue until Volteer finally said "This isn't what Ignitus would want." That threw the final wrench into the argument and the Guardians remained silent before they spoke up again. "You're right Volteer. We were too blind to realize that Ignitus would have stood up for Spyro, just like you, Cynder, Hunter and Iseras. Spyro, forgive us. We weren't thinking." Spyro perked up instantly. "Of course you have my forgiveness guys. Volteer, Cynder, brother, Hunter thank you for standing up for me when I would not." They smiled and said "Anything for you."

After everything had returned to normal, Spyro told the others as to how Malefor found out that Spyro carried Malefor's Seed. "An ape had seen the Dark Gem glow and reported it to Malefor. Malefor decided to summon the Seed and I unconsciously went to Malefor's lair. There he pinned me down while he activated the seed."

_Flashback: One week ago_

_Spyro desperately tried to get out Malefor's bonds. "What do you want with me?" Spyro screamed out. Malefor didn't respond but simply walked forward. He placed his paw on Spyro's forehead and Spyro screamed as he felt evil rise up in him and take over. Spyro's scales darkened to a near black and his eyes glowed white. Malefor laughed evilly as Dark Spyro stood before him. "What do you wish my master?" "Prove yourself to me. Go to the Dragon Temple and kill all inside." "It shall be done." Dark Spyro flew off towards the Dragon Temple, intent on fulfilling his master's wishes._

_End of flashback_

"And well, you guys know the rest." The Guardians now understood why Spyro had done the things he did. "And there's more. While I was there, I saw Malefor gathering his army. He plans to attack Warfang." Iseras suddenly stood up. "Then we will stop him." "What? His whole army is there, we wouldn't be able to get near him." "Malefor wouldn't use his army to stop us. He wants revenge, and will fight us alone." Spyro and Cynder decided this would be the best course of action and they readied themselves for the fight.

Spyro, Cynder and Iseras said their farewells to the Guardians before they left to fight Malefor. They flew until near nightfall where they hunted and slept. The sun was creeping up on the horizon when Spyro spotted Malefor's lair. They landed and carefully entered. They crept through his lair until they reached his room. They entered and saw Malefor waiting for them.

To be continued…


	14. Final Battle and A New Life

Final Battle and A New Life

"I've been waiting for you." "We know, to be honest, I was hoping you would be here. I would've been disappointed if you hadn't." This ticked off Malefor a little bit, but he didn't show it. "As far as I can tell, you have only two choices. You can surrender here and know, and live, or you can fight and die." Iseras looked at Spyro and Cynder and they answered at the same time, "We fight."

Malefor leapt at them and they scattered, Malefor charged after Spyro to get bitten in the tail by Cynder, and slashed in the side by Iseras. He turned and knocked Iseras into a wall and clamped his jaw down on Cynder. She cried out and was thrown into Spyro. They crashed into the same wall as Iseras and landed on top of him.

They untangled themselves to in time to barely dodge the fireball that Malefor shot at them. Iseras ducked under the fireball and charged at Malefor. Malefor smacked him aside and looked for Spyro and Cynder. They dropped on top of him and clawed and slashed Malefor's back. Malefor roared and threw Spyro off of him, but Cynder dropped down and used her tail blade to slice Malefor's pride and shove it up where a man doesn't want it.

"Evil gets what evil does Malefor." said Cynder as Malefor roared in pain and rage. He slammed Cynder into a device that powered up and he readied an attack on Spyro. Iseras was on the wall between them. The device began to feed Dark Gem energy into Cynder, who screamed in pain. Cynder began to darken more and her eyes began to turn white. "Well Iseras, you have a choice. Save Cynder from my grasp, or save Spyro from death." Iseras growled then remembered something. A gift he gave Spyro. Iseras sent a telepathic message to Spyro '_Block with right wing_', and Iseras ran for Cynder. Malefor fired his attack, and Spyro, hearing the message, blocked with his right wing. The attack encompassed Spyro as Iseras reached Cynder and destroyed the machine, preventing Cynder from being recorrupted.

Malefor laughed evilly as he ended the attack, but stopped laughing as he saw…a gleaming metallic wing, and Spyro unharmed. Iseras grinned and said, "My birthday present for Spyro. Hydronium has very unique uses, being indestructible." Malefor roared in uncontrolled rage and charged at Iseras and Cynder, to get blown across the room from a Light Beam fired from Spyro. Malefor got up and looked at the trio surprised. Iseras and Spyro grinned and shot Light Beams at Malefor.

Cynder placed poison on her claws and tail and slashed Malefor. He roared out in pain as the poison burned his muscles. Iseras broke Malefor's wing, and Spyro stabbed deep into Malefor's gut. Spyro, Cynder and Iseras returned the favor that Malefor gave them with their torturous imprisonment.

The battle continued for a long time. Light attacks were injuring Malefor and he was receiving several injuries from Spyro, Cynder and Iseras. But they were also as severely injured. All of them were bleeding, and Iseras was smoking from a fireball that he couldn't avoid. "You cannot beat me!" Spyro and Cynder attacked again, only to be forced to retreat from Malefor's continuous attacks. Malefor attacked relentlessly until he noticed that Iseras was nowhere to be found. Malefor gasped as Iseras's tail blade thrust through his back and out his chest. Iseras said, "You made the most elementary mistake Malefor. You stopped being aware of your surroundings. I believe this is Game. Set. Match." Iseras removed his tail blade and Malefor dropped dead.

"It's over, it's finally over." panted Iseras. They were all exhausted, but had to get back. They walked out to find the sun rising, its light shining brighter today than any other day. "A new day, a new life." Cynder gasped and nearly doubled over in pain. Cynder, what's wrong?" Cynder just groaned in pain and puked. Iseras looked at Cynder with his Light Vision and frowned. "There is something different about you Cynder." Iseras walked forward and gently placed his paw on Cynder's chest. He traced down her chest, past her stomach, and stopped on her womb. Iseras gasped at what he felt. A separate life energy. "Cynder…you're gravid." Cynder looked surprised and amazed, and so did Spyro. "Congratulations. You're going to have a kid." Cynder was overjoyed, but joy soon changed to worry. "How is it? Is my child okay?" "Relax Cynder. Your child is unharmed, special thanks to those Dragon Lordess powers of yours." Cynder breathed a sigh of relief and Spyro and Cynder embraced each other.

It has been one month since the fall of Malefor to Iseras, Cynder and Spyro. Iseras was hailed as hero next to Spyro and Cynder. The three were walking in Warfang, as Iseras had never seen Dragon City before. They had told the Guardians about Cynder being gravid, and more congratulations had passed. A bulge was beginning to be seen, and Cynder was taking extra care. They were talking as they walked through the streets. "I've always loved being a dragon. It feels so natural. In fact, I might make the change permanent." "You should Iseras; you're cute when you're a dragon." "Cynder, you already have a mate. And you're embarrassing me. Oof."

Iseras tripped and nearly fell flat on his face, giving Spyro and Cynder a good laugh. Iseras shook his head and looked back to see a missile launcher lying on the ground. "What is this doing here?" Spyro and Cynder also investigated. "What is it?" asked Spyro. "A missile launcher. Carranite technology." A large boom was heard above them and they looked up to see a transport coming down. Iseras's eyes widened as he recognized the transport. "What is that?" "A Kunari troop transport!" Iseras took the missile launcher, created a rock to lean it on, aimed it, and fired. A plume of smoke came out of the back end of the tube and a missile streaked out to the transport.

Two explosions hammered the transport as the _rockets_ hit? He only fired one and the other rocket came from the opposite direction. The transport flared into incandescence, and a flaming wreck crashed down into the courtyard. They ran over and saw several people gathered around another transport. It was long, grey, and narrow, with four stabilizer fins, closed, on each side. The name _Shadow Spirit_ was engraved in gold on it's side. It took up the length of the courtyard, and a door on the back of the ship was open. Iseras, Spyro and Cynder walked over to them and Iseras was surprised and overjoyed to see his wife, Tendara, and his son, Tyler. Several dragons, including the Guardians were talking with them.

"Do you know where I might find Iseras?" "Right here." Tendara looked around, but couldn't see Iseras. "Down here." Tendara looked down to see a light blue dragon standing in front her. "Hello, Tendara." "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Iseras gave a thought message to her. '_You are the only one who can hear my thoughts. You know the barriers around me._'. Tendara teared up and hugged Iseras tightly. "I thought I lost you!" "Can't…breathe!" Tendara loosened her grip, and Iseras asked, "Why?" "You've been missing for seventy years! Tyler took over when you disappeared. Speaking of which, Tyler!" Tyler came over and asked, "Yes mom?" in a very sarcastic voice, getting hit over the head with a tail. "Don't talk to your mother like that! I raised you better." Tyler looked down to see Iseras glaring at him.

"Dad?" "Long time no see." Tyler embraced his father and asked, "Why are you so short?" Iseras replied, "So that I can see my twin brother eye-to-eye." Tendara and Tyler looked quizzically at Iseras, who smiled and said, "Spyro, could you and Cynder come over here?" Spyro and Cynder walked over and Iseras introduced them. "Tendara, Tyler, this is Spyro, my twin brother. And this is Cynder, his mate and my half-sister." A flash of light and Iseras turned to see a green dragoness with four red horns, green wings with yellow wing membranes and a yellow star-shaped tail blade. She was the same size as Iseras. "Wow, Tendara. You look fabulous." "Thank you. But don't call me Tendara. I wanted to be with you. I would like my name to be…Tarith." Iseras smiled and nuzzled her. "Tarith it is."

"Alright, I want Battle Cannons on these walls ASAP! Tower defenses placed outside the walls! Four per wall! I want AA on these buildings now!" Tarith ordered. "What do anonymous alcoholics have to do with anything?" asked Spyro. Tarith stammered, "We-uh-it- never mind." "She means Anti-Air. Hey Tarith, since when did Carranites and Tallarans work together?" "Since Tyler discovered that both sides were being played. The Kunari have retreated to here. They landed the remnants of their army." Iseras was going to ask more, but a loud rumbling distracted him. Five massive cannons were being lowered onto the wall. The Fire Cannon had been removed and the larger cannons were placed.

Six days after the Terranites arrival, Tarith and Iseras were together, unofficially bonding the Carranites and Tallarans. Iseras had summoned his Carranite and Tallaran Battle Armor, and Tarith had done the same. "Today, we symbolize the unification of our two orders into one; the Terranites!" yelled Iseras and Tarith together. The Terranites cheered, and Iseras and Tarith united their armors. A flash of light and darkness, and the two sets disappeared and became one set. Iseras's armor was mostly gold, but had black and silver as well. A silver crescent moon appeared on his helmet where his scar would normally be. Two silver stripes moved across his face from the edge of his eyes to his neck. More silver traced other of Iseras's scars. A dark blue Gem appeared in Iseras's chest armor. Tarith's armor was mostly black, but also had gold and silver. The silver also traced her scars, and a yellow Gem was seen in her armor.

The following day, they got married…again. They were going to go enjoy the party when alarms rang out and the Battle Cannons could be heard firing. "Well brother, welcome to the Kunari War." and they all rushed to defend the North Wall.


End file.
